The Prophacy of Syra
by JasmineDragonBlood
Summary: It's a story I wrote just for fun about a dragon girl that has to save the world from a distaster. She'll need the help of the wisest dragon and her friends to get the cure. But what happens when she starts remembering her past and her parents?not BookX
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was six am in the morning and I was getting ready for the school bus to arrive. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and comb my long dark brown hair.

"Syra!" my mom called "Your friend Kira is here."

"I'll be there in a second mom." I said and then went to my closet to change. I went down stairs with a pair of skinny jeans that were from Charlotte Ruse and a black t-shirt from hot topic that said 'Blood on he dance floor' and it was at the bottom right of it. I looked up to see my friend Kira wearing a shirt that had a Nintendo control. "You're wearing that shirt again?"

"Yeah" she said and I nodded in disapproval. "What! Guys like these things."

"Let's just go." I said and walked to the door. "Bye mom!" I closed the do behind me and then walk to the bus stop.

"So what are thinking of doing during prom?" she asked.

"I might just go to prom this time." I said and she looked at me with wide eyes. "The theme is interesting and it has some of my favorite music in it too." She knew that the rock wasn't only my favorite music but k-pop as well, she also knew that the theme was Asian, my personal favorite. "So are you going?"

"Maybe, I'm still not sue." she said.

"Oh I know you will." I said and winked at her.

"What are you up to know?" she said backing away slowly.

"Oh I just over heard something that will make you happy." I said and smiled mischievously.

"I'm going to get a car?" she said and I nodded no. "Am I going to receive something?" I nodded yes. "Is it a billion dollars? Or a new car?" I nodded in no for both. _How can she be oblivious? She's been talking about Tristan all year and how he is gorgeous and he makes her stomach flutter when he is talking to her._

"You'll just have to wait." I said and then bus stopped right in front of me.

"Need a ride, ladies?" the Saol said.

"You know that we always need a ride to school. That's why we're here for all the time." Kira said and hopped on the bus. I followed behind her and took a seat in the back.

"So how's your day going so far?" Saol asked.

"My day hasn't even started for me." I said looking out the window. "So are you going to History class after this?"

"Yeah" He replied and we staid quiet for the rest of the ride. The bus ride to school took and hour because of the traffic on main rode from all the seniors and parents leaving there children at school. When we got to the school both Kira and me got out and headed straight to our lockers.

"What was that about Syra?" Kira asked.

"What d you mean?" I said.

"Saol, why did you ask him if he was going to history class?" she said again.

"Haven't you've been paying attention to what I said the last couple of months during our summer break?" I said and she nodded no. "Well Saol used to live in California and he was my childhood friend. He moved here because the college he wants to go to is here and he found me. In August the day of the Escalante day I found him there while you where flirting with Tristan. He said he moved here alone and he was going to be a bus driver to have money for his college when he graduates from here."

"So he's your childhood friend and he's here for the college he wants to go to?" she said summarizing what I explained to her, I nodded. "So that's why he looked young to be a bus driver."

"Yeah." I said and started remembering him when I meet him again in Escalante day. His jet black hair and his bright aqua eyes, how his mouth was like mine small yet like a heart shaped, his oval shaped head and well shaped body. _How I wished I could touch his muscular arms._ _Oh my god what am I saying I can't think about him that way I'm not like Kira. But it's not like I only like him for the way looks. He is kind, respectful, honest, and a bit shy which is cute for my personal opinion._

"Earth to Syra?" Kira said waving her hand in front of my face. "It's time for our first hour class." I looked at her and then walked way. "Hey where are you going?"

"To my History class. Remember I'm not in the same classes as you take." I sad and walked away trying to forget everything that just happened. I entered room 2B- Mrs. Ramirez History class, the first out of six other teacher teachers that I had.

"Welcome to my class again Miss. Syra I hope you can behave this time than the last two years of your high school." She said "I'd like for you to sit up front next to my desk to keep an eye on you this time."

"Don't worry I'll sit right here" I said pointing at a desk that was right in front of her desk. I sat down and laid my head on the desk from a restless sleep. Then the last bell rang and the teacher went up in front of the class.

"Ok class today we have a new student coming in. He is from California so try to make him feel like at home." she said and Saol came in.

"Hi, "he said "I'm Saol and like our wonderful History teacher told you I did come from California. I'm a junior and I am a quarter back in the football field." then he saw me and came to sit next to me. "Hello Syra pleasant day to see you again." I nodded in reply. "so what classes do you have?"

"Well as you can see I have history first hour and then I have Chemistry, Calculus, College art, Wood shop, English 3 and college Spanish."

"What I have all those classes too!" he said with a smile forming. "And by the way my reputation with her will end by the end of this week." I giggled and the whole class stared at me. I then glared at them with a look that made chills go down their spine.

"So how was life without me?" he asked trying to flirt.

"I had a bit of a problem fitting in until met Kira. She has the same thing I do but this is more serious." I whispered. "She has like some sort of reptile skin running down her back."

"How do you know?" He said.

"I saw it when we were in my backyard pool." I said. "Still don't have enough evidence but I'll be sure to get more tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" he asked confused.

"Yeah its Friday tomorrow and I'm going to invite her to my house for sleepover" I said.

"Can I come?" he asked. "I'm sure your mom will be surprised to see me."

"Yea sure but I don't know if you'll be able to sleep over." I said.

"Ok." he said. "I'll be there. So what do you want me to wear?"

"Just come as you are and bring a swim suit." I said.

"Ok I'll bring a speedos swim suit" he said.

"No way!" I said "I don't want to see your things hanging down there. That'll just give me nightmares."

"Aww but you've seen them already. Don't you remember?" he said with a puppy dog face.

"When was that?" I said questioning him.

"Well when we were little we took a shower together." he said. "Actually we were 10 at that time."

"Yeah well I still don't want to see them." I said.

"Why?" he asked again getting on my last nerves.

"Because Kira is going to be there and she has a mind filled with who knows what." I said slightly blushing.

"Ok but it's only for you." he said.

"Thanks. Now let's change the subject I'm not the type that likes talking about guy parts." I said and staid quiet for the rest of the class period. At the end of the day I was in my English class talking to Kira like always.

"Hey Kira! Do you want to come to my house today for some outdoor fun?" I asked her.

"Maybe..." she said not looking convinced.

"I'll invite Tristan... he'll come since he still owes me from..."

"Wait what..." she said interrupting me. "He owes you? For what?"

"I can't tell you cuz it our little secret..." I said and she looked at me with her flaming eyes. "He told me to promise not to tell anyone Kira. You know how I am with promises; I keep my promise until he wants me to break the promise." _ I felt bad about this. I couldn't tell her about his secret of being a ghoul, she would freak out about this. Plus I had too many secrets with him already. Not that we are dating, totally not true. Tristan loves Kira with all his heart and he is deciding to take her to prom this upcoming month. _"So will you come."

"I will but don't let Tristan come though." she said.

"Why not? I know you want him there." I replied.

"Well you're going to find out when we are swimming." she said and then the bell rang. "I'll be at your house in about ten minutes."

As I got in my Subaru car I started the engine and drove to my house. I was like any other teenage girl with a craving for chocolate and strawberries, but I never understood why the fire mesmerized me the instant the wood was light up. So I once when up in flames as I stood on the fire when my parents weren't home. The minute I washed it of when I got in the pool I was never harmed by it. Or like the time I dove into the water and I could hold my breath about an hour, it never really bother me cuz it was normal for me.

_Automatic supersonic hypnotic funky fresh,_  
><em><span>Work my body so melodic,<span>_  
><em><span>This beat flows right through my chest,<span>_  
><em><span>Everybody ma and pappi came to party,<span>_  
><em><span>Grab somebody, work your body, work your body,<span>_  
><em><span>Let me see you 1,2 step <span>_- My phone rang

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey honey how was school?" my mom said through the phone line.

"It was fine. Kira's coming over to swim and stay that night. So you want me to pick up Jessie from school?"

"Thank honey and its fine by me if Kira stays the night. Just don't let your brother see her."

"Wait my brother is coming?"

"Yeah he'll be here for 3 months. You know how your brother is calling at the last minute."

"Yeah and don't worry Kira came kick his ass if he does anything that might make her uncomfortable."

"Ok then bye."

I hung up the phone and keep focus on the road again. As I got off the main road I turned onto highway 6 where I found my house as usual standing at the end of the highway. I never understood why my parents wanted to live in the country. They always keep complaining about how it's full of dirt and gossip spread around like a wild fire. I told them that if they wanted to move again to the big city they were more likely to do so since it's their decision and not mine. They said it was fine since they'll adjust to the conditions of the country in the future. So we stayed here and made a home that will look more like home in the city. I now notice why everybody wants me to throw a party at my house now. It's like a mansion that has rooms everywhere. I parked out in the opening and called Kira.

"Hey Kira! Can you pick up my little sister?" I asked.  
>"Sure." she said.<p>

"Thanks and my big brother is coming and I hope your ready for the annoyance of your life?"

"Sure whatever I can handle that asshole."

"Ha ok then I'll see you then." I said and hanged up. _What should do now? Wait I should get ready for the sleep over. _I 'descended' up the stairs and into my room. _Wow my room is a mess; look my bed isn't even put together! Well I better get started then. _I began heading towards my bed when I hear the bell ring. "I'm coming!" I yelled walking back down the stairs. _Maybe it's just my mom or my brother._ I opened the door to see my brother holding three bouquets of flowers; one of them included my favorite flowers, purple tulips combined with a light blue. "Are you doing this just to get my friend to date you?"

"Psh! No!" he said and I looked at him suspiciously. "Ok I am but you have no reason why you can stop me. I love her! And this is not like any other feelings I had with the other girls I've dated."

"Fine but if it doesn't work out then I won't help you any more." I said. "Plus you should really stop all of that nonsense you do."

"What nonsense?" he asked.

"No looking down her shirt and No trying to get her to feel any sexual harassments. Got it?" I explained; he nodded in agreement. "Ok and I'm using the pool today and Kira is coming over. Do not go out back!"  
>"What why?" he said.<p>

"If you do you'll get nightmares and won't be able to sleep all night." I replied.

"Like you can do anything to me 'Dragon girl'." He said

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Heh I can smell one from a mile away. I knew since the day you came to the house." He said.

"Wait you can smell me?" I said. "Wait a damn minute. You're a werewolf!"

"Yup!" he said. "I'm actually your half-blood brother." _Damn I should have known. This explains every thing; even the time I wanted to put a snake down his boxers when he was sleeping. That was going to be my birthday present for him. So next time I should cover myself up with my mom's perfume and prank him then. Oh its gunna be so good. Bwahahahaha! _"Incase you are trying to plan another prank on me it won't work I have your scent memorized and not even perfume can cover it up." _Shit then I'll plan another prank. Kira! _

"Don't worry I won't!" I said and walked into the kitchen with my brother tagging along right besides me.

"So what is Kira going to do here?" he said.

"Damn it Ryu do I have to repeat my self?" I said and he looked at the ground sad. "Ok but this is the last time I'll tell you. Kira and I are going to swim for a while in the pool and then go up stairs to my room and search for prom dresses."

"Ok" he said. "That'll give me enough time to prepare something for you guys to eat."

"Oh too bad mom is bringing pizza and she is already on her way here." I said.

"Don't worry I can still make desert for you guys." He said and winked, passing me to go to the frig.

"Don't please." I said begging him. "Remember last time you did some weird desert. We ended up all in the bathroom for a month having a bad case of diarrhea."

"How come I didn't get it?" he said

"You're you and not to mention a werewolf too; both have a strong stomach." I explained.

"Yeah but you're a dragon." He said. "Dragons have even stronger stomachs."

"I was acting so that mom and dad would get suspicious." I said. "But still my stomach didn't even agree on that."

"Don't worry sis. That's why I went into culinary arts." He said.

"I wonder how that went." I whispered.

"I went fine. You should see my grades there; pure A's and B's not a single F." he said. "My Teachers even love the stuff I make. To prove that I'm not wrong I'll bake my best desert ever a strawberry tart. The one that grandma use to make for us when we were little."

"Ok then if your make the desert just like grandmas I'll give Kira good reason why to go out with you and to date you for a day." I suggested. "But if I win you're going to have to do what ever I say for a month."

"Deal! I'll get that date with Kira and get her to go out with me." He said heading to the door. "Hey Kira! How's it going? Thanks for bringing my lil' sis back. Hey Jessie!" opening his arms wide open for a hug.

"Don't think you're getting a hug from me." Kira said and walked beside me. "Look Syra. Here comes you sis, doesn't she look so much like your brother. She even acts like him. Right when I picked her up she was saying such naughty thing at I don't even want to mention." I looked at my brother and my sister hugging like they have never seen each other talking about when they grow up that they'll be happy with the person the marry. "Look your sis is mad now."

"I'm not going to marry another guy unless it's you brother." Jessie said.

"What I can't marry you; you're too small and it's against the law." He explained; in which Jessie started to cry. "Aww don't cry; hey how about we taka a bath together today when we finish eating dinner."

"Yay!" she yelled and then whispered something in his ear.

"Ok but just this once." He said.

"Ummm… Ryu can I talk to you for a minute…" I said walking to my room up stairs. "I don't think you're in love with Kira."

"Of course I am." He said.

"No you're not. Ryu think about it you and Jessie have already imprinted and I know what you are going to do when you're in the shower with Jessie." I said and saw him blush. "You see; you love Jessie not Kira."

"Yeah I know but I cant marry a child." he said.

"I've heard about werewolves changing their identity and marrying the girl of their dreams. Also werewolves live for a long time without having to age." I explained.

"Yeah well If I marry her she'll age. I'll be lonely for the rest of my life" he said.

"Well I also found out about werewolves having a ritual on changing a human into a werewolf. I said.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"I have my resources." I replied. _Sorry bro but I can't tell you. I have voices that help me know things I never knew of._

"Ok." he said. "I'll stop going for Kira but you'll have to tell me the ritual today after dinner."

"Well I have to be close to a mountain or in a dream but the dreams mostly never work." I explained. "And by the way Saol is coming over."

"Oh cool he can sleep over." he said and I just looked at him with a bit of concern. "He still hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?" I asked

"No I can't tell you and I can also have sleep overs too." he explained "it's never too old to have sleep over."

"I know, I'm just a little confused on what Saol has to say tell me." I said. _I wonder what it is. I already know that he is someone like me. A Dragon but that he actually has a tail and an eye with a different eye color than mine. One thing is that he can hide his colored eye and I can't. _"I know that he is a dragon but that's the only thing I know."

"That's part of the secret but there's more to it." he said "and I can help since I one that is described in the prophecy."

"What prophecy?" I asked.

"He'll tell you right after dinner." he said and headed to his room. That when I noticed that we weren't moving our lips while we talked. _What's happening to me?_

"Syra are you ready? I really need to show you." Kira said and walked out of the kitchen and into the porch.

"I'll be there in a minute." I yelled and closed the door to change. In that same minute I finished and came out with an indigo swim suit that was cut on the sides like tiger marks.

"Wow Syra that looks nice on you." a voice said behind me. I like always turned around and backhanded the person on the cheek that would mostly send him/her flying out of the room and through the wall. "Careful Syra you don't want to kill me do you?" I looked around and saw Saol standing there with his boxers. _Oh my when did he develop a six pack he looks so good. I can't believe I couldn't recognize his voice._

"I'm sorry" I said, blushing a bit. "I should have known it was you."

"It's ok." he said half smiling. "By the way do you only like me for my abs?"

"No that's not why I like you Saol." I said. _Shit he read my mind. How the hell does everybody do that and I can't? _"I liked you the day you became my friend. You weren't like the others that were afraid of me and calling me a freak. You showed me everything I needed to know to get through the ups and downs. You were like my god. From that day on you were the only one I could trust."

"How come you can't tell me your secrets now?" he asked

"I've been having this weird feeling when I'm around you that I can't explain." I explained. "I need to know what they are before I can tell you."

"Oh I have the same feelings but that doesn't mean you shouldn't tell me your secrets. You can always trust me." he said and at that instant I ran to him and hugged him as tight as I could, forgetting that I was in my swim suit. Crying on his shoulder I kissed him on his cheek and butterflies flew in my stomach.

"Don't worry I will." I said. "I better get going now see you later for dinner and the movie we'll watch later."

"What took you so long?" Kira said tanning under the sun.

"I was talking to my brother trying to convince him to stop following you around and then I almost killed Saol for sneaking up on me." I explained. "And don't worry Saol knows what I am and he is also a Dragon."

"Ok." Kira said heading toward the pool. "Now lets get in." She jumped in splashing water all over the place and knocking me down. "Nice catch Saol!" I heard Kira say while my eyes were still cold.

"Please be careful next time Kira I don't want any injuries." he said and then place me on a chair. "Are you ok?" I nodded and then made my puppy dog eyes and spread my arms wide open.

"Carry me." I said

"Ok" he said and carried me bridal style to the pool. "Be careful next time."

"Why?" I asked  
>"What if I'm not here next time?" he said. "I don't want you to get hurt."<p>

"You are never leaving." I said. "You are staying here with me and you can quit your job now cuz my parents will help you." he was about to talk when my mom entered the pool area.

"Yeah we can help." she said in agreement. "You are family to us and You can sleep in any room you chose. But not in Syra's room unless she allows it."

"Thank you Mrs. Blood!" Saol said and then looked at me. Leaning to my ear he said "How about we take a shower together?"

"I don't think today's a good day how about tomorrow after school" I whispered back.

"Deal." he said carrying me into the pool.

"Does this mean we are together; as a couple." I asked.

"No this means that we are soul mates forever." he said and kissed me straight on my lips. _So this is the feeling I've been feeling. It's love._

"I. Love. You" I said in between kisses. Then that's when he deepen the kiss and asked for entrance into my mouth. His sweet taste covered every inch of my mouth which sent chills down my spine. At that moment I felt something rise from underneath his boxers. I pulled away from his arms knowing what it was and slightly blushing. "I'm still a virgin and I want to keep it that was until I'm married."

"I know I just couldn't hold it in." he explained. "You're too beautiful that it just had a mind of its own."

"Wait is that why you love me?" I exclaimed. "Because I'm beautiful!"

"No I didn't mean it that way." He said.

"It didn't sound that way." I said and swam away from him towards Kira. "I'm an idiot for believing that he loved me."

"I do love you!" he yelled at me. "I loved you since the day you were born. I've always been there to protect you. I love you for accepting me as a friend and for always being by my side. I love you for who you are."

"Oh really? So if I had a scar on my face would you still love me?" I said lifting my hair that covered my eye. "You see my eye and the scar that almost tore my eye from me." My finger ran through the scar remembering the day that the scar was made.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Why should you care?" I exclaimed.

"I care because you're my girlfriend and my feeling would have never changed even if that scar was there or not!" he whispered in my ear.

"Get away from me." I spat. "I don't believe you." I moved away but I was caught by his hand. That pulled me back into a kiss that even I couldn't break.

"I know you still love me and I love you." He said. "Why are you being so stubborn about love?"

"It's not love I'm being stubborn with. It's what you're after that I'm like this." I said. But I was pulled back into another kiss deeper and stronger than the other one.

"When are you going to learn that you're the only one for me?" He said. "Why are you being so stubborn about love?"

"It's not love I'm being stubborn with. It's what you're after that I'm like this." I said. But I was pulled back into another kiss deeper and stronger than the other one.

"When are you going to learn that you're the only one for me?" he said and hugged me closer to his chest. I began to cry on his shirt knowing that I ruined everything.

"I'm sorry." I said sobbing on his shoulder. "I over reacted."

"Its ok." He said "I'll always love you even if you overreact. Wait why is the water bubbling?"

"Mhmmm!" Kira said.

"Oh look she finally transformed." Saol said.

"Wait that's Kira?" I asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Finally you guys stopped with all the mushy love crap." The girl said.

"Kira?" I asked

"Yeah! Who else would it have been?" she said. _I can't believe it was Kira._ "I'm not an it!" _Ok next time someone gets into my head you'll find yourself in a pool of blood. _Silence was in the air nothing was moving. I stayed studying Kira's appearance in her transformation. Her hair grew from her shoulders to her waist, her eyes became a fiery amber and her hair became a dark blue under the sun. As I observed her even more she started growing horns and a skeleton tail that was about ten feet long. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I've never seen a transformation until now." I explained . "What are you?"

"At first I thought I was a dragon like you, but Ryu told me that it would have been different." she said. "He explained that I was a fire demon born out of a volcano, and I had a bit of dragon blood in me but it didn't change the fact that I was still a fire demon." I listened while I observed a bit more. Her ears formed into sharp points and on her back there were wings. All of a sudden a stripper uniform appeared and a lot of cleavage was shown.

"What the hell is that!" I yelled covering Saol's eyes.

"This is the uniform that come with the transformation." she said.

"Well put your damn bikini back on cuz that isn't what I want anybody else to see." I said, then Jessie came in with her little bathing suit. "Ryu!"

"What!" he yelled coming into the pool area. "Shit!" He covered Jessie's eyes.

"Oooo!" she said. " I want one of those."

"You aren't getting any thing like that" Ryu said slightly blushing at the idea.

"PERVERT!" Kira and I said in union.

"Oh yes I am!" Jessie said. "Just for you Ryu!" and she winked at him.

"I am not going to let you. You are too young for that!" He said.

"But don't you like that kind of stuff Ryu-chan?" she asked and looked at him blushing. "Well it's settled then I'm gunna get one when I go to the mall."

"And where are you going to get one?" he asked.

"Spencers" she said

"I don't think they'll sell you that at a girl your age." he said smiling triumphantly.

"Oh you're not the only one with powers." she said and transformed into a teenage girl. Her hair went to the bottom of her waist and her chest grew into a size C. She looked like a runway model. I looked back a Ryu sitting in a pool of his nose blood.

"Damn, looks like she can now." Kira said laughing already changed into her bikini.

"When did you change?" Ryu said. "Put some clothes on Jesse!"

"Aww why Ryu? Don't you like it?" Jessie said looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Damnit Jessie just go put some clothes on." he said and Jessie went running in the house crying.

"Now look what you've done." I said and Ryu went to her room to apologize.

"You know that they might not come out for a while, right?" Kira said.

"I know but at least she'll be happy." I said and then looked back at Saol. "I hope you didn't get excited with the show they put on."

"Nope." he said.

"Well it's time for me to transform then." I said and took a few steps back. I let all the energy that was around me gather and made the wind flow into my direction, the water began to wrinkle. I felt the elements that gathered around me. My hair turned silver with streaks of gold and my eyes went into a deep light blue. I was forming white horns that were small and pointed. "There. Transformation complete." I looked at Saol that was blushing a bloody red and Kira that was clapping.

"Wow Syra at least I'm not the only one with a stripper's outfit." she said. I looked down to see if she was right and found myself wearing a light blue outfit that only covered the nipples on my breast and my pubic area that went all the way to my back. Then I felt a sharp sting on my back were my wings started growing. I had no color only silver and gold. "Hey can I have a strand of your hair?" Kira asked.

"Why?" I asked

"So that I can sell it for money." she said.

"No I want my hair to stay on me." I said and swam towards Saol's side.

"I thought you couldn't change." he said blushing even more from my breast rubbing on his arm..

"I couldn't cuz I never tried it." I said

"Oh. Well it suits you." he said looking in the other direction.

"Why don't you change Saol?" Kira said.

"You do not want to see me when I change." he said_._

"Why, is your penis going to show when you change?" she said.

"Sorta and I get a hot temperature inside me that makes me want to have sex." he explained.

"How do you know?" I asked

"Well I went crazy when I changed in my locker at my other school." he said. "Then the rest you don't want to know."

"Let me guess." Kira said. "You had a yaoi moment." he nodded in reply and Kira just bursted out laughing until she hit the bottom of the pool and came back up.

"What's yaoi?" I said innocently.

"It's where.." Kira said but was interrupted by Saol.

"Don't tell her!" he said embarrassed by the answer that she was going to say.

"Well she's gonna find out sooner or later and it's better if she finds out now before it's too late" Kira said and looked back at me. "Yaoi is when two guys have sex."

"Is that even possible?" I asked.

"Well it is." she explained and I looked at her in confusion. "Ok here is how it goes. First a guy inserts..."

"Ok that's enough." Saol said and covered my ears. _Oh now here's where Saol cusses in the air and throws a tantrum at Kira for bringing that word up. Oh good times, wait Kira was never there but i reminds me of another friend that used to do that. What was her name... Oh yeah it was Alejandra. _Minutes passed..._Ok this is taking long... _I turned around and kiss Saol. He immediately returned the kiss and stopped to say. "What was that for?"

"You wouldn't let go of my ears and I was tired of waiting." I said

"Well you need a little punishment for messing with my feelings then." he said and started lowering his hand to my pubic area. When he reached to his target he started massaging my clit and then to the entrance of my vagina. Slowly I started to feel pleasure and then a moan escaped my mouth. "You like that don't you? Well too bad you're going to have to wait until we're married."

"Wait we?" I said. Then he carried me bridal style to the deck and got on one knee.

"Syra ever since we became friends I have always felt a spark going on between the two of us. The day you moved here I was left with nothing, my heart ached and I felt that it was my fault you moved. But now that I'm here wish you my heart feels complete. Will you be mine for eternity?" he said and took out a silver ring that had a sapphire on top and covered in diamonds on the sides. "Sorry about this ring it was all I could afford, but I promise I'll buy you a new one." l couldn't believe it he was actually proposing to me.

"Yes!" I said jumping into his arms and crying full of joy. "And the ring is perfect; blue is actually my favorite color."

"Great! So does this mean I can join you everywhere you go?" he asked.

"Yes but no sex until we are married and no more touching." I said and he made his puppy dog eyes. "I'm not going to give in." I looked at him and saw that he still had the look. "Ok but when no one is looking or in the house."

"Helloooo!" Kira said. "I'm still here."

"We know and I think its time to go in. It's time for movie night." I said and walked in. "Mom where's that guy I told you that was going to come?"

"He's in the living room." she said and then looked at my hand where my engagement ring stood. "Who gave you that?" pointing at the ring.

"Saol gave it to me." I said and looked straight up at Saol hugging his arm. "He's my fiancee and we are together now."

"Well it took him long enough I just hope he keeps you safe. So did you tell her yet?" she asked. Saol looked at her in confusion. "The Prophecy?"

"Oh yeah I'll tell her when the movie is over and we are all together in the living room." He said and we walked into the living room.

"What!" I heared Kira screech.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What!" I heard Kira screech in the living room. I ran in the living room seeing that she had just found Tristan laying down on the couch sleeping. "Why is he here?" apparently her screech hadn't woken him up.

"He…" I said trying to make up an excuse.

"I invited him." Saol said coming up from behind me.

"Why?" she asked.

"He's a friend of my family." He said and looked at me. _Thank you! _ I mouthed. "May I speak with you for a second Syra." He turned to go into the kitchen as I followed. "Why is he here?"

"Well he is actually a ghoul." I said and he gave me a disgusting look. "It's nothing like that. He loves Kira but he doesn't want to kill any body. He's been coming here to get blood."

"Blood?" he questioned. "He's a vampire if he needs blood."

"No actually he's a ghoul but to survive he drinks blood instead of human flesh and he can go out in the sun. The bad thing about this right now is that he's here and need me to give him blood."

"Wait you've been giving him your blood?" he asked furiously. I took his hand and dragged him to the basement were I showed him the blood bank we had.

"There! Look that were I've been helping him." I said pointing at the bank. "I come down here and get two bags of blood to feed him."

"Why can't he get his own blood?" he asked.

"Uhg! If he does his neighbors will start questioning and he'll probably go to jail." I explained.

"Ok as long as it isn't you're blood I'm fine." He said and leaned down to kiss me and I returned the kiss quickly. "We better get going." I walked back upstairs and back into the living room. I saw that Tristan was sitting down waiting for his usual meal "Kira I need to talk to him for a moment. Syra I need you too." I went back to Saol's side while Tristan wobbled trying to catch up with us. But I didn't expect him to fall to the ground. Immediately I acted and stood by his side holding him up and taking him to the basement. "Hurry up and give him his meal before he dies." I did as I was told and brought four bags out. "Why so much?"

"He fainted. When he faints he needs double the blood he usually drinks." I explained.

"Why do you take care of him?" he said

"Because he's in love with my friend, I don't want him to die and let Kira die along or have any suicidal thoughts." I said. I looked back to check on Tristan and saw his color coming back and his healthier self was up and ready.

"Hey thanks Syra, you saved me again." He said and I smiled back.

"I only do it for both you and Kira to be together and because you a friend." I said and walked back upstairs. "Whose ready for movie night!"

"Oh my god Tristan you're alright!" Kira said full of joy. She jumped on to him giving him a big bear hug. "Sorry" she backed away blushing knowing what she had done.

"It's ok." He said and then hugged Kira in return. "Will you be my wife Kira?" he got on one knee and took out the box showing a bloody red crystal, that was the size of a penny on top.

"Yes!" she said and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"It's ok." He said and then hugged Kira in return. "Will you be my wife Kira?" he got on one knee and took out the box showing a bloody red crystal, that was the size of a penny on top.

"Yes!" she said and kissed him.

"So now that we are both engaged." I said. "That means that we're going to prom no matter what." Kira sighed at the sound of that. "This also means you get to see me in a dress." Then she put on her evil smile…. _Oh great now I have to be the Barbie doll she can play with. _"Just remember that I'm not your doll and I am not showing any cleavage, which means no skin showing. Understood?" Kira pouted and so did Saol. "Alright I'll put something on that'll be showy but if any one else stares I want you to kill them. "

"Not actually kill them right?" he asked.

"No just punch them and at least include a little bit of blood." I said.

"Ok now." Kira interrupted. "Lets start the movie." She looked back to Tristen. "What movie did you get us?"

"The Help." He said

"Isn't that a movie made in 2011?" she said.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Well we're in 3006, sweetie." She said. "We need something more of this time."

"Well we can see this one." He said lifting a movie without a name.

"Well let see this one." She said. "I think it'll be a good one." She took the movie out of his hand and placed it in the VCR. "Thank god you keep this." When she finished she hurried to the couch and sat next to Tristan. "Well come on its about to start." I went to turn off the lights and saw that there was no more space to sit down. Saol then patted his lap telling me to sit next to him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kira warned. "Bad things have happened and I don't want you to be one of them." I glared at her and sat down. "Don't come to me if something happens. Oh look the movie is starting." I turned back to watch the screen and found that there was a naked woman in bed waiting for someone to come in to join her. Instantly my instincts acted and covered Saol's eyes.

"Hey I can't see!" he exclaimed.

"Well you ain't seeing this part." I said blushing from the scene.

"Oh if I can't see then you can't either." He said and covered my eyes too. "Tristan take that god damn movie out it isn't appropriate."

"Well then go somewhere else." He replied. Saol got up and then the scene came.

"Oh my Richard!" the woman said. "Go deeper, faster. Oh yeah fuck me hard!" The man in the scene obeyed and went faster. "Damn it Richard you're so big." Then there was a loud moan.

"Ok take that damn move out now!" I yelled and then the sound was off. I sighed in relief and went up stairs. "I ain't seen another movie. I'm going to take a shower, see you guys in the morning, you coming Kira?"

"I'm going." She said and kissed Tristen goodnight.

"What about my kiss?" Saol asked.

"Come here then." I said. Without moving he flew to the top of the stairs and gave me a peck on the mouth and flew back down. "Sweet dreams." And I went inside my room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So now we have to go to the mall." I said sarcastically. _Can't wait! It'll be like the day we both were 12 and she got me into these puffy dresses. I looked like a marshmallow and a rainbow threw up on me. It was horrible. _

"It'll be better this time; I won't put you into a puffy dress. Remember prom dresses are different now." Kira said trying to convince me.

"I'll go but the first puffy dress I see in your hands I'll be out side waiting for you in the car. Got that?" I said.

"All right!" She said throwing her arms up. "So how about I teach you how to read minds; you can see what their thinking too."

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah… It's the least I can do for bringing Tristan here." She said. "Ok so the first thing you do is clear your mind and then you concentrate on your target you're trying to read. After that you'll be reading minds." I followed her instructions and focused on her mind; trying to reach her thoughts I finally got in. I saw her body walking seductively towards Tristan, as she got to her target she took off her long red dress and showed off her flesh; Tristan did the same. Then they kissed passionately until they were both dancing in each others bodies. 'Oh Tristan I can't wait till we get married. We'll be doing this every night.' She then stopped and moaned at the pleasure of her fiancées erection thrusting deep within her. 'Tristan go faster please!' As fast as I could, I cut the connection and looked at her in disgust.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled at her.

"That's what came to mind when we watched the movie." She said.

"That was about an hour ago!" I said. "As long as your safe in which you were not in your thick skull I'll be fine and as long as I never get to see that again I won't tell your father."

"Ooook!" she said with a smile and then whispered. "It's not like you're going to do it too. Everybody does it with their fiancée."

"Well I'm not that 'everybody'." I said.

"Oh yeah well what about that little incident in the pool with Saol?" she asked. "He was about to take you right there in front of me."

"Well I stopped him." I said and then there was a loud moan coming from Jessie's room. 'Faster big brother!' she yelled. I stood there blushing hard. 'Faster!' That when I punched the wall; making a hole in the wall. "Shut the Hell up!" I screamed. "We're trying to go to sleep here."

"I'm perfectly fine." Kira said and I gave her the death glare sending her back into her puppy covers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Well I stopped him." I said and then there was a loud moan coming from Jessie's room. 'Faster big brother!' she yelled. I stood there blushing hard. 'Faster!' That when I punched the wall; making a hole in the wall. "Shut the Hell up!" I screamed. "We're trying to go to sleep here."

"I'm perfectly fine." Kira said and I gave her the death glare sending her back into her puppy covers.

(The next day)

"So, "Kira said sitting on the kitchen's chair. "The boys are out and we're here alone. We should go shopping!"

"Right now?" I asked and she nodded. "Fine but where are we going to get the money for the dress?"

"Don't worry honey, "My mom said walking in the kitchen, I looked at Kira knowing that she was on her way and making her offer money. "I got you a credit card and Kira here's one for you too. The family has so much money from our great grandfather, Drac. Who would have known he was part of a secret organization that helped disordered people."

"Thanks Mrs. Kura." Kira said bowing down in respect.

"Please call me mom; I hate it when Syra's friends have to call me Mrs. Kura." She said and walked away.

"Know that we have money we can go shopping for our prom dress." Kira said and walked outside to the car. "So grandfather, Drac; Huh? I have a good feeling he helped people like us instead of disordered people."

"No duh!" So should we take my car or yours?" I asked

"I think it be better to take yours cuz we have shopping to do." She said.

"Ok but lets not waste all this money we need to be responsible." I said. "Look I know it's a lot of money but it'll be better if we save some for our future needs."

"Alright." She said and got in the car. _When will she ever learn? Grandfather Drac I wish you were here to explain things for me._

_Oh but I am grand daughter. I am in the mountains right in front of you. You are special and you'll soon be able to have your answers. Your friend Saol will soon tell you your destiny, that's when I'll be free and tell you what you are._

"Lets go Kira I think I'm gunna have a huge head ache and I'll need for you to drive." I said pushing her over to the drivers seat.

"Ok." She said and turned on the car and pulled over into the highway. "So which mall?"

"I really don't care which mall just drive." I said. "Oh wait pull over to a gas station I need a bottle of water."

"I have one here." She said and I took it and gulped it all until I felt a huge relief. "Damn you were thirst weren't you?"

"I was dehydrated." I said and looked back at the bottle.

"Well I have more in the back.' She said, I looked back and was that there was a carton of water and a twelve pack.

"When you put those there?" I asked getting a new bottle.

"I get dehydrated too so I have water every where in my car." She explained "Oh look we're here!" I looked outside and saw the large building surrounded by cars.

"What the hell is that?" I said.

"It's a dress mall where there are a variety dress shops." She said. "Lets go!" she grabbed me by my arm and dragged me outside and into the mall. "Damn! There's a lot of people here. Lets go I have a perfect dress shop that is waiting for my arrival."

"You mean our arrival?" I said

"Yeah yeah yeah Lets go." She said


End file.
